


Lonely Together ~ Solos Juntos

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Series: Mayans Angel Reyes Song Fics [3]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angel Reyes Imagines, Angel Reyes Smut, F/M, Mayans Imagines, Mayans MC - Freeform, SmuttySaturdays, mayans fx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Pure Smut - Based on Avicii song Lonely Together ft Rita Ora





	Lonely Together ~ Solos Juntos

Treating you well, but I'm caught in the middle, I caught the edge of the knife and it hurts just a little, Yeah, and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know that I can't be your friend  
It's my head or my heart and I'm caught in the middle

You sat on the front porch swing with your nose in a book and a beer sitting next to you. It was Friday night and you were looking forward to a peaceful night with your book. You had your Bluetooth speaker set up across from you on the porch railing softly playing your Spotify playlist. It had been a shitty day and all you really wanted to do was call Angel and beg him to come over and make you forget about all your woes. But you couldn’t, you agreed that you couldn’t be friends, you had to live separate lives, he couldn’t stand the thought that his dangerous life could bleed into yours and you couldn’t live with the constant worry. It had been almost three weeks since you came to the agreement and last spoke, but not a day had gone by that you didn’t think about him and giving it all up just to be with him.

Your phone vibrated on the swing next to you causing the screen to light up with a smiling face and a halo, the message was three simple words: one last time.

My hands are tied but not tight enough, you’re the high that I can’t give up. Oh lord, here we go.

His message required no explanation and you had too shitty of a day to refuse. It would undoubtedly be a problem tomorrow, but you didn’t care tonight. You needed him and he clearly needed you too. You replied with the emoji of a house to let him know you were home and he could come over. It was about a five-minute ride from the clubhouse to yours and based on the time of night, it was safe to assume that’s where he was coming from. 

I might hate myself tomorrow but I’m on my way tonight. At the bottom of the bottle, you’re the poison in the wine and I know I can’t change and I, I won’t change. I might hate myself tomorrow but I’m on my way tonight. Let’s be lonely together, a little less lonely together. 

The familiar rumble of his Harley Road King rumbled down the street as he approached, it was a sound that you secretly loved but you were certain your neighbors didn’t miss. He parked his bike in the driveway next to your car, you closed your book and stood up as he approached the steps. Gathering your book, beer, phone and speaker you greeted him.  
“Hey,” You said softly.

“Hi mamí,” He replied grabbing the door.

You made it in the front door placing your things on the entry table, he threw his keys and wallet in the bowl like he used to. You kicked off your flip flops into the shoe bucket as he shed his kutte and hung it on the coat rack before toeing off his boots. Your back was to him as you put your phone on silent and placed it on the table. Angel came to stand behind you, his arms wrapping around you pulling you back into his chest. His touch was warm in contrast to your evening chilled skin, he placed a soft kiss to the side of your head.

You laid your hands over his, “Are you okay?”

“I am now.” He mumbled into your hair. 

“Angel,” You whispered. “You know what I mean.”

He sighed heavily, “I will be. Somethings just didn’t go as planned.” 

“Did everyone make it out whole?” You asked. 

“All of us.”

You heard the underlying message loud and clear, lives were lost. Even when it wasn’t someone from the club, it still affected him. You turned in his grasp to face him, your arms coming to rest on his chest; his hands came to grasp at your hips. The brokenness in his eyes was impossible to miss, you didn’t need to know the details, nor did you want to. You knew in comparison your bad day couldn’t come close to his, but his presence was all you needed.

As if he could read your thoughts, he dipped his head to kiss you, his soft warm lips crashed into yours. That was the spark that lit the fire, one of your hands found its way to his cheek, holding him close to you while your other hand wrapped around his neck. It only took a moment for it to become fury of hands and tongues. That man could kiss you breathless in two seconds flat and he enjoyed every second of it. You broke the kiss only when you need for air became too much to ignore, Angel’s hands grasped at the back of your thighs pulling you up into his hold. You laughed as he caught you by surprise picking up you. 

Eyes wide shut and it feels like the first time, Before the rush to my blood hurts too much and we flatline, Yeah and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know just how this ends. I'm all messed up and it feels like the first time.

Angel sat on the bed leaving you straddling him, his lips clinging to your neck trailing down as you thumbed the buttons of his plaid shirt. You pushed it off his shoulders and immediately took to the hem of your shirt breaking his contact only long enough to pull it over your head and discard it along with his own. The skin to skin contact was what you had craved, it was the comfort that you always craved. 

You gently took his face between your hands again, directing your lips back to his. You didn’t want this to be an all-night game, you needed some kind of friction and found your self grinding your core against him. You could feel his gin as you suckled at his bottom lip; Angel took control and rolled you over, breaking the kiss. He stood up and you immediately moved to help him shed his jeans and boxers, you craved him in every sense. When he was finally free you took him in your hand and pumped his already hard member; running your thumb over the tip that was already glistening with pre-cum. You took him in your mouth allowing him deeper and deeper with his bob hollowing your cheeks for more pressure, his elicit primal moans egging you on. 

“I’m not gonna last if you keep that up,” Angel said pulling back from you.

You looked up at him with hooded eyes, “Papí, fóllame hasta que no haya nada más.”

Angel placed a gentle kiss to your lips as he pushed you to lay back, his fingers hooking into your leggings and pulling them down your legs. Dropping them on the floor he trailed back up your legs leaving wet kisses all the way up; he hovered between your thighs for just a moment looking up at you. 

“Solo tu y yo,” He said softly. 

Angel placed a kiss on the inside of each of your thighs before licking up your folds stopping only to take your ball of nerves into his mouth, suckling on it just enough to drive you mad. Fists balling in pleasure against the sheets as he continued his menstruations, alternating between suckling and licking. You squirmed under his touch from the pleasure, he placed a hand on your hip in an attempt to still you some, his other hand came to cause a whole new pleasure. First, it was one finger, in and out, curling in a come-hither motion, then it was two and that’s when you knew it was a losing battle. The in and out motion in combination with the licking and suckling you were on the edge teetering. 

You gripped at Angel’s hand that rested on your hip. “Angel, te necesito.” 

He pulled away seeing the beautiful mess he was creating. Rising from the ground position he climbed on the bed between your legs, placing a soft kiss to your chest right above your heart, on your pulse point and then finally your lips. A soft moan escaped, and you found yourself grinding against him again. He was trying to kill you and you knew it. He chuckled softly and broke the kiss, leaning back he pumped himself in his hand a few times before lining up at your entrance. It was one painfully slow thrust, a gasp escaping you as he entered. It took a moment for you to adjust to his size, you were used to him on a regular basis, but three weeks was a long time.

Angels lips came back to yours, kissing you deeply, this was less lust and more passion and need filled. When he finally started to move you knew you were done for, the thrusts started slow and deep hitting all the right spots along the way. A moan escaped your lips, your leg wrapping around his waist, your heel in the small of his back egging his thrusts deeper. You were already teetering, and you were on the verge of falling. Each thrust warmed you and the coil in core wound tighter. 

I might free myself tomorrow, but I’m on my way tonight, At the bottom of the bottle, you're the poison in the wine, And I know I can’t change you and I, I won’t change, I might hate myself tomorrow, but I’m on my way tonight, Let’s be lonely together, A little less lonely together, Let’s be lonely together, A little less lonely together 

“I can’t,” Angel spoke into the crook of your neck.

You placed a hand on his cheek, “Don’t hold it,” You replied before kissing him.

That was it, a few more rapid thrusts and he was pulsating and unloading inside of you. He followed them with less rhythmic, deeper thrust knowing you weren’t far. 

“Ven por mi Princesa,” He pleaded between kisses.

His plea was all that you needed, one final thrust and you were coming undone; your toes curled into bed with pleasure calling out his name. You both rode out your euphoric bliss until you were exhausted from it. 

Angel collapsed onto his back trying to catch his breath; you rolled into his side one arm pulling you tighter into his chest. Your finger tracing the outline of his triangle tattoo. He placed a gentle kiss to your forehead, you hummed at the contact. You were definitely going to regret this tomorrow, you were already struggling with letting him go. This couldn’t happen again, or you’d give everything up and go with him.

“Babe, we need talk to in the morning.” You said softly.

“I’ll be here.” He replied holding your hand in is.

You looked up at him hesitantly.

“I promise.” He assured.

My hands are tied but not tight enough, You're the high that I can't give up, Oh Lord, here we go


End file.
